Varahat
The Varahat were an alien species that resided in the galaxy with their home territory being on the opposite side of the territory held by the Cardassian Union. Overview Whilst seemingly Humanoid in shape, the body of a Varahat was covered in a living protective suit of armor known as a Tok Govor that were known to be very strong. This form of body armor was able to protect the wearers even from multiple weapon blasts such as those inflicted by hand held disruptors. On a genetic level, they were similar to the Cardassians which meant that the two were cousin species. To complement this armor, the Varahat designed the Raith which was a staff weapon capable of firing energy blasts that were capable of killing an organic target. Those that suffered from a Raith blast suffered a slow death as the cells around the wound broke down with the damage spreading from the centre of the blast. This made such wounds similar to a super carcinogenic tissue. Thus, Raith blasts were devastating against a target with any survivor slowly dying as their tissue became necrotic with even tissue regenerative fields unable to stave off death. The only way an individual was capable of surviving such an attack was an infusion of new live cells to replace the dead ones. thumb|left|A Varahat ship. Varahat starships were large spheres that were bigger than a Terok Nor type space station. History It was believed that millions of years ago, the Varahat shared the same ancestor as the Cardassians though at some point separated. Following that time, the two developed differently on a genetic level to the point that they were unrecognisable to one another. They later made first contact which triggered a long standing conflict between the two races. It was believed that neither would recognise the fact that they were related to the other. For reasons unknown, the Cardassians became violent to the Varahat leading to both species hating one another. In the mid-24th century, a skirmish erupted between the Varahat and the forces of Gul Akha who ambushed their foes leading to the death of the Varahat ship's healer. Furthermore, their Controller's was wounded and his Tok Govor was killing him. As Akha's force ship was in retreat to Deep Space 9, his vessel exploded due to the stresses placed on its engines though the Gul and his entourage managed to survive in an escape pod. There, they attempted to get the Starfleet crew of the station under the command of Benjamin Sisko to fire on the Varahat ship. All Cardassian communications were stopped by the Varahat who asked Sisko for the aid of his Doctor Julian Bashir to save their Controller. This was because they lacked the time to return to Varahat space and could not travel through Cardassian territory due to the feud between the two races. The Varahat later beamed their unconscious Controller to Deep Space 9 where Doctor Bashir to save his life whereupon the Varahat departed for their own space. ( ) category:races and cultures category:alpha Quadrant races and cultures category:humanoid species